In Front Of Blinding Shades
by NaoHinaMuza
Summary: Sequel to 'Behind A Bloody Smile'. Most questions has been answered, the cause of such bloody yet beautiful smiles. However, what can ease that overshadowing pain of loss? Who will hold their hands along the road to greatness? "Always," those were their words as they smiled.


A/N: After getting so much positive feedbacks (THANK U SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! KISSES TO ALL OF YOU!) I decided, after much thinking, to make a sequel, so, YAY! Hope you guys like! Oh, and , um, I've been thinking in posting up a two-shot I started a few days ago, but not entirely sure I should since it's different from my usual works. It's HashiMada and SasuNaru...should I post it?

Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship.

Rating: T+ (?)

Summary: Sequel to 'Behind A Bloody Smile'. Most questions has been answered, the cause of such bloody yet beautiful smiles. However, what can ease that overshadowing pain of loss? Who will hold their hands along the road to greatness? "Always," those were their words as they smiled.

Warning: SPOILERS!

"Thanks for everything yesterday. Today. And tomorrow. Your smile will never be forgotten." ~Anonymous

There was always something...significant about being utterly, abruptly, blind.

There are two ways to go sightless.

One out of much darkness.

The other of too much lightness.

In the end, it's your choice wether to go blind from love or from hate.

Because, in the end, there is never an in-between.

Not many are blessed with this knowledge, sadly.

Among the few, was a small, gentle, child. Whose eyes have gone gray throughout the pain they had witnessed, the losses, the guilt, the wars. But, mostly, the corruption was out of one simple devotion. Reality.

The child was surrounded by light, so much it did not let him see. His hands were stained, red, his white gowns, fortunately, were saved from the marking liquid that dripped through his fragile, thin, fingers. His dull black hair, long, let out freely, the silky strands framing his delicate yet refined profile. He was slumped, in what seemed to be a corner, arms hugging his knees to his chest.

There were others.

Yes, others.

At the boy's far right, there was another shrouded with light. She was considerably older yet not by long. She did not hug herself, as she felt no need. No, she was laid out, like a board, at the ground. Her light red-wine hair, sparse across the mind-numbing floors, brown eyes gazing upward, empty. Her cheeks, revealed, with straight inclined lines the color of her hair. Her white gown was completely white, with the exception of the middle of her chest, where blood resided.

Next to the girl, not so far off, was a young man. He was also laid, on his stomach, however. His face was not visible, his length-full brown tendrils acting like a shield around his upper part, sprawled on his back. Despite not being able to see his face, it gave the impression he was hiding from the unbearable whiteness. A puddle of blood decorated the crown of his head, slipping unto the floors.

Miles away from the young man, was a couple, man and women, hunched, heads bowed, facing each other, on their knees. The female, possessing vivid red hair that was long enough to circle around her. Her profile was irrelevant, shying away from inspection with her hair as a veil. Thus, making it impossible to find out where the drips of a red liquid came from. Each drop resounding the deafening silence. Her hands were linked, appendages locked in tight grips, with the man in front of her. The male's face was concealed with the shadow of his blond bangs, also making it undefined where the blood came dripping from him. Their gowns, as white as their surroundings, were longer than others due to their longer years of life.

Three children were laying back not too much of a distance from the pair, in a form of a triangle. Two males, one female. Their hands, raised up in the air, fingers brushing against the others. Their hair, three different colors, red, orange, lilac, were entangled together. The girl's eyes, a light shade of a reddish-yellow color, the boys', caramel brown, the other's greenish gray. They were all lifeless, lacking the ignition. The red-haired male had blood oozing from the corner of his chapped lips, gown cleansed. The girl's face was spotless, as well as her gown, but if you'd look close enough around the base of her neck, there was dark blue bruises marked like fingers. The caramel brown eyed boy was also clear enough, with the obvious exclusion of the pooling blood on his abdomen, marking his gown.

A man, distanced from everyone else, yet closer to the small brunette child, was the only one besides another fully standing. His head was tilted back, white bangs shadowing his eyes, spiky hair reaching the ground, cheeks uniquely having straight parallel red lines. He was the only one who did not have a trace of the liquid that assumed injury, his gown much longer than the couple's.

Another young man sat not too far away from him, he was resting his weight on his thighs, giving back to everybody similar to the way the minuscule brunette did. His bloodied hands were planted on his knees, but the gown did not stain. His blue-black hair was brushed back in a way that exposed his face completely. His eyelids were closed, his alabaster skinned face composed,void of expression. The only thing disturbing about his serenity was the steady flow of blood rolling down his cheeks.

In the middle of the small group, was a young male, curled into a fetus position, profile buried in his hands. His unruly dark locks sprawled at the grounds, his pale gown ripped at the edges. He had no trace of the red liquid that haunted many others, however, there was something peculiar about the way his body was positioned, the way his shoulders were trembling almost unnoticeably, as if he were weeping.

At last, the final and standing man was revealed. He was facing a mirror, that did not reflect his own face, but that of another, a profile that could not be completely seen, covered by darkness, with the exclusion of his black onyx eyes, piercing brown. The man facing the mirror had one fist clenched by his side, a look of sadness and determination sketched unto his angular face. His long brown mane brushed his lower back, some strands making in their presence on his caramel-skinned cheeks. His other hand was placed on the blackened glass, fingers pressing in, as if to break it. The gown he wore was much longer than most, white and pure.

At the other side of the white.

At the other side of love.

Was black, and hate.

There wasn't much to actually narrate, mainly because of the lack of sight.

The only difference from the total blackout were shadows, and eyes.

Yes, eyes.

Most were onyx, somehow being able to contradict it's surroundings. Others were brown. Some even blue or green.

The man facing the mirror pressed his hand harder, trying, and failing, to bring down the barrier that was keeping him away from those who needed saving. The brown-haired male was the only one actually moving to his own accord out of all of them. He glanced at his back, seeing his companions that have joined him in the isolated whiteness for quite sometime.

Time.

He wasn't sure how much has passed.

Unexpectedly, the ground shook, a war cry being heard, as if above.

He was sure, though, where those sounds were coming from and how long and frequent they had been.

Instead of feeling worried, the man was happier, as he spotted a crack among the barrier.

Almost, he thought hopefully.

Almost there.

Nothing was decent about war.

Nothing was humane about it.

He had once heard, from the voice of an elder, that war was, simply put, organized murder.

He never thought those were ever so true like today.

He could smell the blood.

The anguish.

The tears.

The bitterness.

The sanitizer.

...Wait.

Uchiha Sasuke opened one hazy eye, for some reason, not being able to open the other. He was meet with an annoying white ceiling tent he knew too well, his ears ringing loudly. He couldn't feel his body at all, but knew he was resting upon a bed.

He heard his name above the annoying pinch his ear appeared to be fascinated to.

A blob of blond hair caught the corner of his eye.

Uzumaki Naruto was frantic, as he tried to catch the attention of his closest friend who had knocked out in pretty bad shape not so long ago. He was able to lock gaze with one onyx eye and nearly had a seizure at the relief that rolled down his body like a wave. The blond really wasn't that much in good shape either, bones were broken, muscles were scorched, chakra-level still rapidly decreasing, but he could care less. Sasuke's well being was first. Besides, Naruto had Kurama to rely on for that, while the Uchiha had nothing but pure will.

The tan male looked around jerkily, painfully panting as his adrenaline rose yet again in a startling rate. Where was an available medic?

The makeshift hospital was filled up to the point of stuffed with injured and dying ninjas that have been in the The Fourth Great Ninja War, that has just recently ended. But Naruto was feeling awfully selfish. His best friend needed to survive, dammit!

"Medic! Medic! Goddammit, where are the medics?!" Naruto shouted. He was too afraid to leave Sasuke alone for various of reasons that could be excuses, but his main fear was that of Sasuke actually dying.

Alone.

Naruto shook his head out of negative thoughts, willing himself to concentrate.

"MEDIC!"

"Naruto.."

The blond froze at the raspy voice and in a blink of an eye he was right in front of the Uchiha's face, eyes searching said profile, that called for him. "Sasuke! Don't worry, a medic's coming soon! MEDIC!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed, grimacing at the sharpening pain it brought to actually raise his voice higher than a husky whisper, but he had to speak up. His worried friend's constant screeching made his ears ring ever so annoyingly louder. "You're yelling isn't helping."

Naruto nodded quickly, nearly having whiplash. "Yes! Sorry!"

Sasuke narrowed his one eye.

"Naruto-sama?"

The blond quickly turned his attention to the medic in front of him. "Finally! Sasuke needs healing, ASAP! And I won't take no for an answer!"

The medic looked apprehensive and hesitated while glancing around the whole area of patients, but rapidly strengthened his resolve when the nine-tailed demon fox vessel growled menacingly.

"Right!" The male medic quickly went to work, inspecting the Uchiha from head to toe before tearing off what was left of his upper yukata to reveal deep wounds in the raven's chest. The medic gulped at the seriousness of the situation, but nevertheless placed his green-tinted hands on said chest.

Sasuke observed Naruto with his only eye, seeing the blond's constant worrying of his lips, fidgeting and clenching and unclenching his fists nervously. Sasuke's facial composure softened. Leave it to the blond idiot to act so un-shinobi like, but that was the way his knucklehead best friend was, and the Uchiha wouldn't have him any other way. The raven felt a tug at the corner of his chapped lips, and he would've snorted humorously. He'd just confessed Naruto to be his friend. His best friend. Something Sasuke hadn't even thought about since he was twelve. Something he would've never admitted. Even if it was in his mind, it was still an admission. Sasuke furrowed what he could feel of his eyebrows. An admission Naruto hadn't heard. Filled with the sudden need to speak out, the Uchiha tried opening his mouth, but he wasn't sure if he was even doing anything. He didn't even remember how he was able to use his voice box a few seconds ago. He kept attempting to catch Naruto's eye, but he was to fixated on what the medic was doing to look up at him.

Damn.

If Sasuke would've been completely healthy, he would've been yelling at the dobe in frustration for not paying attention the exact moment he, for the first time, wanted it. If Sasuke wouldn't had been an Uchiha, he would've whimpered, and cried. But, unfortunately, he was. A prideful and, as Naruto likes to put it, a bastardly Uchiha at that. He felt more energy leaving him than coming in, which made him wonder if the medic was actually trying to kill him instead of save him. It wouldn't had honestly been surprising. The world was losing color around the edges, and this time, a single teardrop did escape the corner of his eye when he felt a punishing force pulling him in a place of darkness. He was dying.

And his last words were an insult.

Naruto looked away from the accusing injuries the medic was slowly healing, almost crying. He couldn't lose him. After everything he has done for him...He gazes up at Sasuke's face and froze when he saw that the one eye that have given him hope, had closed. He took his friend's wrist abruptly, searching for a pulse.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke!"

The medic, alarmed, snapped his head up to see the blond legend taking the raven's face in his hands and shaking it slightly, half of the shinobi's body leaning against the bed. "Sasuke! Teme! Open your eyes!"

Naruto opened his mouth to scream again at the emotionless face, when he felt something cold and wet at his calloused thumb. He raised his trembling hand where it had been at the Uchiha's cheek to inspect, shocked to see it to be a tear.

A tear.

The medical practitioner cocked his head, feeling the Uchiha's heart rate slowing. He frowned and tried to concentrate but the wails of the patient's companion made it harder. He looked at some guards, who were prepared for such events, standing by the tent entry, and signaled them to take care of it.

Naruto gasped, wrenching his body like a madman when two buff arms grabbed his torso, pulling him away from Sasuke. His heart rate escalated, as much as the volume of his voice. "No! No! Sasuke!"

"Calm down!" An Akimichi guard spoke, "Let the medic heal him!" Naruto paid no head, extending his hands to where his closest person was laid back, getting farther and farther from his line of vision. The Uzumaki let out fierce intimidating growls, screams and demands,somehow mixing with the sobs and whimpers wrecking in his throat. He lost him. He never got to him. He never...

The other guard didn't say anything, as he too held a firm grip on the resistant boy, his eyes widening when he realized how truly battered the blond boy was. "Akimichi-san, we need to bring Naruto-sama to a bed as well and fetch a medic, STAT!"

Akimichi was confused, seeing the hyperactive leaf ninja struggling like crazy, acting perfectly capable. However, upon closer inspection, he noticed how blood was soaking his arms and staining his ninja attire.

Not so much as a moment later, Naruto gave a rough, blood-splattering cough, and promptly blacked out in the arms of the strong men.

White.

So much white.

Those were his first thoughts.

There was black too.

He could see it at the other side.

The gray thin line he currently stood on separated the two colors.

He was entirely unaware of where he was.

He really couldn't recall where he had been a few minutes ago.

Had time even passed at all?

The young man glanced down at himself, taking little notice of his blood-marked gown. He raised a hand hesitantly to his face, perceiving the pale appendage, turning it, stretching it's fingers, as if in a trance. He did the same with the other.

_"Sasuke!"_

The raven snapped his head to the direction the awfully familiar voice called, seeing nothing in front of him but the straight line dividing the two differences.

_"Sasuke!"_

The Uchiha was confused, not understanding where it was really coming from, and why did it sound like other voices were mixing along with it?

"Otouto."

Sasuke swiftly attempted to turn, but hands placed themselves on his shoulders, keeping him there. This made the younger Uchiha desperate and even more bewildered if possible. "Niisan?"

"Yes, I am here."

The little brother visibly relaxed at the words, somehow soothing him more than any explanation he wanted could. "Aniki..."

_"Sasuke!"_

This time, it wasn't his older brother. He was sure of it. This time, it that unbearably familiar voice again.

He felt a hand at the lower of his back.

"Go, otouto."

Sasuke quickly reached of the hand behind him when he felt it leave. He gave his brother's hand a tight endearing squeeze, like he used to do when younger to reassure himself. "Don't leave."

"Silly little brother, I'll never leave."

Sasuke felt his hand being shook off, and nearly growled but refrained when he saw the same hand place itself on his chest where his heart was. He stared at the blood-stained fingers for a few seconds.

"Aniki?"

"I'll always be here." The hand pressed gently. "Always."

Black.

So much black.

Those where his first thoughts.

There was white too.

He could see it at the other side.

The gray thin line he currently stood on separated the two colors.

He was entirely unaware of where he was.

He really couldn't recall where he had been a few minutes ago.

Had time even passed at all?

The young man repeatedly blinked, trying to recover his vision, to no avail. He sighed, passing a hand through his blond locks frustratedly. He frowned when spotting the white long gown he wore, attempting to remember when he had put on such a thing.

_"Naruto!"_

He jerked his head upward, blue eyes searching. He knew that voice anywhere but couldn't exactly pin-point who it was. He knew it was a very important person...

_"Naruto!"_

The blond opened his mouth to shout his answer when he felt an associated presence behind him. He froze, eyebrows furrowed.

"Naruto."

The cerulean eyes widened in recognition, and he clumsily tried to turn but was stopped midway when familiar and much missed hands kept him in the same position when they settled at his shoulders. "Pervy Sage?"

Naruto nearly laughed in nostalgia when he heard a scoff. "Brat."

_"Naruto!"_

He raised a hand toward the way he thought he heard the voice, right in front of him, but miles away, somewhere hidden between the union of black and white.

He felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulders then a pat. "Go."

"But-!" Naruto hesitated. He felt torn in two. He really wanted to follow the voice...

He felt a hand take his own raised one, and watched as both hands placed themselves firmly on his chest where his heart resided. Naruto stared at his and the other's hands.

"I'm always here." The hand squeezed Naruto's warmly. "Always."

Sweat.

Tiredness.

They had been running on the thin line, straight ahead, without fail for what felt like hours.

Although the surroundings stayed the same.

_"Naruto!"_

_"Sasuke!"_

The voices got louder.

Sasuke skid to a stop when he finally reached the end.

Naruto stumbled upon reaching the finale of the way.

It was a mirror.

Sasuke stepped closer, watching his reflection warily, onyx eyes giving the same suspicious look it received.

Naruto panted, practically slamming his forehead against the glass, staring into his own ocean eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to stabilize his breathing, resting his forehead on the cold glass.

All that was heard was breathing.

And heart rates.

Hearts going at same tempo.

The voices stopped calling out, worrying Naruto. The blond groaned softly.

"Sasuke..."

The raven's eyes flipped open when he heard the voice so close, nearly gasping in shock when seeing his reflection no longer there, instead, a young man he knew very was at it's place. "Naruto!"

The Uzumaki fluttered his lashes, having heard his name, then smiling hugely when seeing his face disappear in the mirror to that of another.

They both stared at each for quite sometime, debating what to say or do. Still incredibly confused with this whole situation; they have been acting on instinct and direction all this time.

As if on sync, they both raised their hands, placing them slowly on the glass, against each other.

A loud crack was heard, making both men stand straight up, startled, hands still placed, however.

They both locked eyes again, nodding in agreement, they pushed harder with their hands.

More loud cracks, shattering the silence.

More whispering voices, shrouding them.

They pushed even harder.

And the glass broke.

The _barrier_ was gone.

The _blood_ was gone.

In their place, stood two young men.

_Light_ surrounded them all.

The _gentle_ child smiled.

Uchiha Itachi.

The wine-haired girl's eyes were _alive_.

Rin.

His face was _visible_.

Hyuuga Neji.

The couple's heads were raised, _high_.

Namikaze Minato.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Three children were standing, _holding_ hands.

Nagato.

Konan.

Yahiko.

White bangs no longer covered _gray_ eyes.

Jiraiya.

His eyelids were open, revealing _onyx_.

Uchiha Izuna.

Hands no longer veiled a now happily weeping face.

Uchiha Shisui.

No longer was there sadness in piercing brown eyes.

Senju Hashirama.

The reflection's eyes glistened, _warmly_.

Uchiha Madara.

Those with black orbs were _grinning_.

Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Uchiha Kagami.

Brown eyes were _shining_.

Sarutobi Asuma.

Shimura Danzo.

Nara Shikaku.

Senju Tobirama.

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Blue eyes were _twinkling_.

Yamanaka Inoichi.

They were all standing, side by side, gazing at the two young men ahead of them, giving them their back, their cloaks flapping in the wind, a single design writing on them.

Yin.

Yang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto.

They both turned, eyes wide with _wonder, relief...and hope._

The ones who knew the _truth_,

The ones who understood the _secret_ behind blinding shades,

_Bowed_ deeply, respectfully.

The raven.

The blond.

They looked at each other.

And _smiled_.

-  
Epilogue

_Beep_.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Growl.

Crash.

Scream.

Uchiha Sasuke had awoken with rage at the annoying sound, sitting up rapidly and slamming his fist on the monitor that was unfortunately too close.

The scream came from a nurse that had the usual routine of entering the room, checking, and leaving. But today she had nearly died out of a heart attack at seeing the young man that was been in coma for two months wake up so violently.

Sasuke craned his neck to look at the source of the screamer, finally noticing the feeble female a few feet away. He took awareness of the room, immediately knowing it was a hospital, that he was seated on a comfortable bed in the uncomfortable revealing robe. The raven felt awful, horrendous, every part of his body hurting. The Uchiha looked at the women, blinking, then feeling oddly nauseas.

The nurse was perspective. She quickly ran to get the waste bucket, and placed it on the male's lap, watching him vomit awkwardly.

"I will come back soon." She said, awaiting a reply as she neared the door.

Sasuke barely spared her a glance before hurling out the rest of the hospital food they had force-feed him during his slumber.

It was silent for a few seconds when she left hesitantly before Sasuke started hearing screams and yells outside, wondering what was exactly happening. He soon got his answer when he heard a familiar voice of a pink headed woman shout.

"NARUTO!"

Despite having a warning, Sasuke still jumped in surprise where he sat when the door slammed opened, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto standing by it, still wearing the hospital attire, the IV stand in one of his hands acting like a clutch, his blue eyes wide and glowing. "Sasuke!"

His voice was incredibly hoarse enough for Sasuke to tell the dobe hadn't used it for quite sometime.

Sasuke smirked, weakly, clearing his throat as best as he could. "Naruto."

"MORONS!" Haruno Sakura made herself present, pushing Naruto out of the doorway roughly, making the blond fall unto the floor like a lump and Sasuke flinch at the loud landing. "ABSOLUTE MORONS! YOU'VE BEEN IN COMA FOR TWO GODDAMN MONTHS AND START A FREAKING CIRCUS AROUND HERE!"

Sasuke would've loved to point out he was still just sitting innocently on his bed but decided against it when spotting the green eyes of his former teammate water. "M-Morons..."

Naruto sat up with a groan, his eyes widening when catching sight of the tears. "Sakura-chan! Don't cry!"

She glared at him, furiously wiping her eyes, then at Sasuke. "You both better stay here! I'm going to report to Tsunade-sama and getting medication! Don't you DARE move!" She disappeared before either male could confirm or reject her demands, slamming the door shut.

Naruto sighed, standing with wobbly legs, wondering how in the hell he got the energy to suddenly burst through the halls toward Sasuke's chakra signature. The blond slumped down at the chair near the Uchiha, silence engulfing them.

Sasuke carefully put aside the metal waste bucket, then proceeded to look at Naruto, not astonished at the least when catching blue eyes gazing at him.

They both just stared, as if asking each other if it was real.

After a few moments...

They smiled.

A/N: Uff! Finally! It took me FOREVER to finish this! I really hoped you guys liked! Oh, and before you feel insulted that some of the good guys were at the 'dark side', the whole concept was on the way they died. For example, Izuna died hoping for a new future for his clan. Asuma died abruptly and not being able to even see his own son. See? That's how I separated them. ANYWAYS! If anybody requests a certain pairing or story out of me, I'd be happy to write down! Of course, review, please! Ah, and tell your thoughts on the HashiMada and SasuNaru story (that is if your interested). And, soooo...

Hope you enjoyed!

Ja ne~

~NaoHinaMuza


End file.
